Desafio
by Bela-chan
Summary: Harry sente um estranho prazer em desafiar seu Professor de Poções. Drabble escrita para o DrabbleFest da PotterSlashFics, cujo desafio era escrever drabbles com exatas 100 palavras usando temas específicos! CUIDADO: SLASH! Snarry.
1. Sangue

**Título: ** Desafio  
**Classificação: **PG-13 (por enquanto)  
**Par:** Snarry  
**Palavra: **Sangue  
**Aviso: **_Harry Potter_ não me pertence, como todos sabem.

* * *

**Desafio **

* * *

**1. Sangue**

Eu sei que ele está me olhando. Posso sentir toda raiva que vem dele, o desprezo, a frieza... Ele me odeia, e nunca fez questão nenhuma de esconder isso.

Me forço a levantar a cabeça e encaro seus olhos profundos negros. Sei que ele não vai desviar o olhar, sei que tentará me intimidar. _Não tenho medo de você, Snape_, penso, e sei que ele entendeu meu desafio mudo.

Não sei explicar, mas há algum tempo sinto um estranho prazer em enfrentar sua fúria.

Ele dá um sorriso curto, cruel, e sinto meu **sangue **gelar. Talvez não devesse tê-lo provocado.

* * *


	2. Segredo

**Título: ** Desafio  
**Classificação: **PG-13 (por enquanto)  
**Par:** Snarry  
**Palavra: **Segredo  
**Aviso: **_Harry Potter_ não me pertence, como todos sabem.

* * *

**Desafio**

* * *

**2. Segredo**

- Até mesmo um aluno do primeiro ano saberia dizer quais são os ingredientes usados na Poção Polissuco, Potter. - ele diz, com evidente deleite. - É um assombro que você tenha chegado até o quinto ano.

Os sonserinos riem, satisfeitos com mais essa pequena humilhação. Meus colegas de casa me lançam alguns sorrisos solidários, e Hermione sussurra que eu mantenha a calma. Tarde demais.

- Poções não é minha matéria favorita, professor. - respondo, como se revelasse um **segredo**. - Mas ouvi dizer que também não é a sua... Só que infelizmente nós dois temos que suportá-la, não é?

Ninguém mais ri.

* * *


	3. Separação

**Título: ** Desafio  
**Classificação: **PG-13 (por enquanto)  
**Par:** Snarry  
**Palavra: **Separação  
**Aviso: **_Harry Potter_ não me pertence, como todos sabem.

* * *

**Desafio**

* * *

**3. Separação **

Fazer a **separação** das vísceras de uma serpente não é minha forma favorita de passar a noite. Mas não reclamo. A raiva com que Snape me colocou em detenção fez valer a pena.

Me sinto poderoso em saber o quanto o afeto. Em saber que sou o único que o faz se descontrolar.

Apanho um coração ensangüentado e o aperto levemente, fazendo-o deslizar pela palma da minha mão e cair na bacia. Volto a pegá-lo, e minha mente divaga enquanto acaricio o pequeno coração com meus dedos, sentindo a textura úmida e frágil.

Será que todas as cobras tem coração?

* * *


	4. Banheira

**Título: ** Desafio  
**Classificação: **PG-13 (por enquanto)  
**Par:** Snarry  
**Palavra: **Banheira  
**Aviso: **_Harry Potter_ não me pertence, como todos sabem.

* * *

**Desafio**

* * *

**4. Banheira  
**

Não preciso olhar para saber que ele está aqui, o tremor gelado que percorre meu corpo me dá essa certeza. Ele está me observando brincar com o coração.

Coloco o órgão no vidro etiquetado, e me viro para encará-lo. Não finjo surpresa ao vê-lo atrá de mim. Ele também não espera que eu finja.

- Terminei. - falo. - Algo mais, professor?

Ele olha meu rosto atentamente, e depois olha minhas mãos ensangüentadas.

- VА. - Snape sussurra, e meu corpo estremece quando passo por ele.

Me dirijo ao banheiro dos monitores, rezando para que a água daquela maravilhosa **banheira **acalme meu coração.

* * *


	5. Família

**Título: ** Desafio  
**Classificação: **PG-13 (por enquanto)  
**Par:** Snarry  
**Palavra: **Família  
**Aviso: **_Harry Potter_ não me pertence, como todos sabem.

* * *

**Desafio**

* * *

**5. Família **

Mergulhado na água morna e perfumada, sinto meu corpo relaxar e se libertar um pouco da tensão que sentia.

Fecho os olhos e sonho com o que gostaria que fosse a minha realidade:

Minha **família** está viva e me ama acima de tudo.

Não sou mais o Menino Que Sobreviveu, Salvador do Mundo Mágico.

Não vi nenhum colega ser assassinado na minha frente.

Nenhum Lord das Trevas usou meu sangue para ressurgir.

Não estou sendo difamado e ridicularizado por toda uma sociedade.

Ninguém está planejando destruir tudo o que amo.

Não estou me apaixonando por meu insuportável Professor de Poções.

* * *


	6. Vermelho

**Título: ** Desafio  
**Classificação: **PG-13 (por enquanto)  
**Par:** Snarry  
**Palavra: **Vermelho  
**Aviso: **_Harry Potter_ não me pertence, como todos sabem.

* * *

**Desafio**

* * *

**6. Vermelho**

Não tenho pressa alguma em voltar para o salão comunal. Apenas duas pessoas poderiam me encontrar vagando pelo castelo a essa hora, quando todos os alunos já se recolheram. Uma delas é Filch, e a outra...

Sorrio. Minhas chances são de 50.

Penso em caminhar até as masmorras, mas fico **vermelho** só de me imaginar fazendo algo tão óbvio. E, inexplicavelmente, sinto que não será preciso.

Caminho normalmente, e prendo a respiração quando ouço sua voz inconfundível atrás de mim:

- Tentando bater o recorde de detenções comigo em um mesmo dia, Potter?

Solto o ar lentamente, disfarçando minha satisfação.

* * *


	7. Fetiche

**Título: ** Desafio  
**Classificação: **PG-13 (por enquanto)  
**Par:** Snarry  
**Palavra: **Fetiche  
**Aviso: **_Harry Potter_ não me pertence, como todos sabem.

* * *

**Desafio**

* * *

**7. Fetiche**

- Talvez, senhor. – respondo desafiadoramente, enquanto Snape se aproxima.

Subitamente percebo algo diferente. Seu pescoço está visível! É a 1ª vez que o vejo sem aquelas vestes que o cobrem até o pescoço, e me ponho a imaginar o que estaria vestindo sob a capa.

_Talvez esteja de pijamas. Ou talvez não esteja usando nada além da capa negra tocando sua pele... _

Interrompo o curso dos meus pensamentos, e me obrigo a lembrar que este não é o momento para recordar deste velho **fetiche**.

Ele pára na minha frente, e meu coração bate tão rápido que tenho medo que escute.

* * *


	8. Sonho

**Título: ** Desafio  
**Classificação: **PG-13 (por enquanto)  
**Par:** Snarry  
**Palavra: **Sonho  
**Aviso: **_Harry Potter_ não me pertence, como todos sabem.

* * *

**Desafio**

* * *

**8. Sonho  
**

- Potter... – ele diz, seu olhar cravado em meu rosto. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

Me surpreendo com o tom quase normal em sua voz e, num átimo de coragem, olho dentro de seus olhos negros, sem me importar com o que ele verá refletido nos meus.

- Não sei, professor. – admito, mais para mim do que para ele. – Mas não há nada que eu queria mais do que descobrir.

Snape não responde, e temo que não tenha entendido.

Mas então ele dá mais um passo em minha direção, e percebo que meu **sonho** não é tão impossível assim.

* * *


	9. Unhas

**Título: ** Desafio  
**Classificação: **PG-13 (por enquanto)  
**Par:** Snarry  
**Palavra: Unhas**  
**Aviso: **_Harry Potter_ não me pertence, como todos sabem.

* * *

**Desafio**

* * *

**9. Unhas  
**

Minha respiração fica presa na garganta quando Snape se inclina sobre mim. Fecho os olhos automaticamente, meu corpo se agitando em expectativa.

Espero.

Nada acontece.

Abro os olhos e vejo que ele está me encarando com intensidade, e não entendo nada.

- Professor?...

- Já deveria estar em seu dormitório, Sr. Potter. – ele responde, a voz baixa e rouca. – Passou do horário de recolher.

Olho-o estupefato, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Mas pensei... – começo, mas me interrompo ao ver sua expressão zombeteira.

Puto, aperto os punhos com força, minhas **unhas** ferindo a palma da minha mão.

- Covarde!

* * *


	10. Poção

**Título: ** Desafio  
**Classificação: **PG-13 (por enquanto)  
**Par:** Snarry  
**Palavra: **Poção  
**Aviso: **_Harry Potter_ não me pertence, como todos sabem.

* * *

**Desafio**

* * *

**10. Poção  
**

- Do que me chamou, moleque? – ele sibila.

Seus olhos estão com um brilho assassino, e percebo que falta pouco para que ele perca o controle e me azare com algum feitiço.

Ou talvez Snape simplesmente enfie alguma **poção** venenosa pela minha garganta.

A raiva em seu rosto me mostra que ele seria capaz disso.

Ótimo. Há muito tempo deixei de temer sua fúria.

- Covarde. – cuspo novamente as palavras e, sabendo que isso vai enlouquecê-lo, viro-lhe as costas e começo a me afastar.

Não tinha dado nem dois passos quando ele me empurrou com força contra a parede fria.

* * *


	11. Vingança

**Título: ** Desafio  
**Classificação: **PG-13 (por enquanto)  
**Par:** Snarry  
**Palavra: **Vingança  
**Aviso: **_Harry Potter_ não me pertence, como todos sabem.

* * *

**Desafio**

* * *

**11. Vingança  
**

- Não sou covarde! – Snape sussurrou, sua mão segurando meu pescoço e me imprensando contra a parede.

Então ele me beija com força, sem me dar tempo de me preparar ou recuar.

Os lábios dele são duros e exigentes. Ele não pede nada, sua língua só toma o que há muito tempo já lhe pertence.

Sinto que ele quer me provar que não me teme, nem teme o que o faço sentir, e que vai me punir como um professor pune um aluno rebelde que o desafiou.

Essa será sua **vingança** contra mim. Esse será o começo da nossa loucura.

* * *


	12. Negro

**Título: ** Desafio  
**Classificação: **PG-13 (por enquanto)  
**Par:** Snarry  
**Palavra: **Negro  
**Aviso: **_Harry Potter_ não me pertence, como todos sabem.

* * *

**Desafio**

* * *

**12. Negro  
**

Quero, preciso tocá-lo!

Ergo os braços para abraçá-lo, mas Snape segura meus pulsos, me impedindo.

Quando a língua dele circula a minha, deixo escapar um gemido que é tanto de prazer quanto de frustração.

Sinto o exato instante em que ele perde o controle sobre a lição que pretendia aplicar, colando seu corpo no meu enquanto suas mãos soltam meus pulsos para me acariciar.

Me aproveito disso para tocá-lo também, desesperado para saber o que ele usa sob o manto **negro**. Começo a puxá-lo com impaciência, mas Snape me impede.

- Venha comigo. – ele murmura, rouco. 

- Sempre. – suspiro, entregue.

* * *


	13. Ruína

**Título: ** Desafio  
**Classificação: **PG-13 (por enquanto)  
**Par:** Snarry  
**Palavra: **Ruína  
**Aviso: **_Harry Potter_ não me pertence, como todos sabem.

* * *

**Desafio**

* * *

**13. Ruína**

Ele me leva pra sua sala, e logo imagino onde estarão as passagens secretas para o quarto escondido, a cama enorme e tudo o que tenho sonhado há tantos meses.

Mal posso esperar para descobrir.

Ele fecha a porta e meu estômago se contrai, em expectativa. E agora?

Sorrio, incerto do que fazer, mas ele não corresponde. Nos encaramos por vários segundos intermináveis, até que, impaciente, disparo:

- O que foi, Snape? Já mudou de idéia?

- Estou pensando. – ele diz, e seu olhar é tão intenso que me queima.

- Em que?

- Que você será a minha **ruína**.

* * *


	14. Chupo

**Título: ** Desafio  
**Classificação: **PG-13 (por enquanto)  
**Par:** Snarry  
**Palavra: **Chupo  
**Aviso: **_Harry Potter_ não me pertence, como todos sabem.

* * *

**Desafio**

* * *

**14. Chupo**

- Ainda dá tempo de desistir. - digo, sem esconder minha amargura. – Fingir que nada aconteceu. Eu sigo quebrando regras, e você segue me odiando.

Então ele sorri, um pequeno sorriso divertido que me espanta e fascina ao mesmo tempo.

- Então você admite que sempre quebra todas as regras, Sr. Potter?

- Só pra chamar sua atenção, Prof° Snape.

Ele vem até mim e contorna meus lábios inchados com a ponta do dedo.

- Tem toda a minha atenção agora, Sr. Potter. – ele sussurra. – O que quer me mostrar?

Viro o rosto, e **chupo** seu dedo devagar. Ele entende.

* * *


	15. Dor

**Título: ** Desafio  
**Classificação: **NC17  
**Par:** Snarry  
**Palavra: **Dor  
**Aviso: **_Harry Potter_ não me pertence, como todos sabem.

* * *

**Desafio**

* * *

**15. Dor**

Havia _mesmo_ um quarto secreto, com uma cama enorme no centro, como imaginei. E tudo o que aconteceu depois foi exatamente como sonhei que seria.

Snape me beijou com a mesma paixão de antes, e correspondi com desespero.

Depois arrancou minhas roupas com impaciência, e descobri que ele realmente não usava nada sob a capa.

Ele tocou, beijou e mordeu todo meu corpo, me fazendo implorar por mais.

E quando finalmente me penetrou, a **dor** se mesclou ao prazer quando o ouvi ordenar:

– Diga meu nome!

– Severus...

– De novo! Diga novamente!

– Severus... – gemi. – Severus, Severus, Severus...

* * *


	16. Virgem

**Título: ** Desafio  
**Classificação: **NC17  
**Par:** Snarry  
**Palavra: **Virgem  
**Aviso: **_Harry Potter_ não me pertence, como todos sabem.

* * *

**Desafio**

* * *

**16. Virgem**

- Você está com um chupão no pescoço. – digo, deitado em seu peito e acariciando a marca roxa.

- Um grifinório me mordeu. – ele responde. – Espero que a espécie não seja venenosa.

Eu rio, e em seguida suspiro baixinho quando sinto meu corpo arder, dolorido.

- Foi sua primeira vez. – ele observa. - Você era **virgem. **

- Era.

- Eu deveria ter sido mais delicado. Mais contido.

- Não. – corrijo. - Foi perfeito... Exatamente como imaginei.

- Por que comigo?

- Porque estou fazendo uma pesquisa científica, professor...

- Pesquisa?

- Sim... Estou provando que todas as cobras têm coração.

* * *

E acabou! Finalmente! \o/ 

Espero que tenham gostado desse pequeno desafio que foi escrever uma Snarry com capítulos de 100 palavras.

Me digam o que acharam!!

Abraços!!


End file.
